Ezreal's Adventure: New worlds
by TinglesPalace
Summary: Ezreal finds a door in one of the opponent's turrets and ends up in a new world. How does our explorer, deal with this situation? A response to a challenge to put Ezreal in the Kingdom Hearts world.


This is a response to a challenge **Runaway-Sanity** gave up.

So thank her for this story ;)

Disclaimer: I do not own anything of Kingdom hearts or League of Legends

(Note: This whole story is written in the eyes of Nottingham Ezreal)

* * *

The last thing that I could remember was a door opening on one of the enemies turrets, while I was exploring my lane. A light that blinded me and the feeling of being dragged into something. And now I was here. Stranded in an unknown place, called Traverse town. Well, that was what somebody I asked told me. It was a weird little town, with three districts. There was an urge for me to explore those districts, but there was something that held me back. Something that frightened me for something unknown. I actually understood why I was so afraid. I was so used to fighting those weak minions, with those strong enemy champions, that I wasn't sure if I could handle anything else.

I stood in the middle of a square as soon as somebody walked up to me and asked me if I could tell him anything more about the heartless. I had never heard anything like it and the idea of beings without an heart made me cringe.

"I'm sorry. I can't help you with that. I just ended up here and I have never heard of anything like an heartless."

The little guy in front of me closed his eyes and just smiled friendly. "You must be new then here, like I am!"

I nodded. "Yeah, i just woke up here and the only thing I know is that this place is called Traverse Town."

"Well, let's get going and search for someone who does know then! I'm Sora, nice to meet you!"

"I'm Ezreal, nice to meet you too Sora", I said as I gave him a hand.

I followed the weird boy as he walked around the 1st District just exploring everything. He reminded me of when I was just an eight year old and I already had the underground tunnels of Piltover all mapped out. He had brown hair that kinda just did his own thing, but the most noticeable thing about this little guy, was the key he held. I felt the need to touch it and take it from him, but I held back and just decided to concentrate on exploring and remembering the way.

"Let's go into this shop!" Sora pointed at board saying: 'Accessory Shop'.

"Agreed!", is all I said.

We made our way into the shop and took a look around. We came across a guy standing in front of his desk and we decided to start a conversation with him and ask him about the stuff we needed to know.

"Hey there, how can I... Aw, they're only just kids", the guy began.

"I'm not a kid! And the name's Sora! And he.. he's Ezreal", yelled Sora offended.

"Okay, okay, simmer down. So why the long faces? You lost or somethin'?"

"No! Well, maybe."

"Huh?"

"I know that we're in Traverse Town, but how did we get here? This doesn't look anything like home."

A big grin showed up on the man's face. He looked us both deep into the eyes, as he told us everything.

"So, gramps, is this really another world?", asked Sora.

"Don't call me gramps! The name's Cid! Anyway... Not sure what you're talkin' about, but this sure ain't your island. And it ain't the Rift either", the blond haired guy answered.

"Hmm... Guess I'd better start looking for Riku and Kairi."

"Well, good luck with whatever it is you're doing. If you ever run into trouble, you come to me. I'll look out for you."

We prepared for whatever was coming and went outside where we found a guy with a scar on his face. He looked like somebody who would be good in the battlefield, like a champion, that would fight against me in the Rift. He made me feel like I was home.

"They'll come at you out of nowhere", the guy said.

"Who are you?", answered Sora him, without paying any attention to what the guy said.

"And they'll keep on coming at you, as long as you continue to wield the Keyblade. But why? Why would it choose a kid like you?"

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean?"

"Never mind. Now, let me see that Keyblade."

"What? There's no way you're getting this!"

"All right, then have it your way", said the guy as he pulled out his Gunblade.

"Time for a true display of skill!", I said, while I smiled at Sora.

Sora charged into the guy with his Keyblade as I started out with a Mystic Shot. Sora looked behind and laughed.

"Nice move, Ez!"

"It's all skill!"

Sora continued bashing into the guy with the Gunblade, while I fired Essence Fluxes to keep his attacking speed up and dealt magic damage to the enemy at the same time. This was what I was trained for and I finally felt free doing it. Normally i was controlled by a summoner, telling me what to do and now I could finally move freely and help my companions out the way I wanted to. Right as I was about to end the fight a Trueshot Barrage, the guy kneeled to the ground, while he was still holding his Gunblade. I took a look at Sora, who looked even more exhausted than our opponent.

"Now...you're...gonna...you're gonna…", Sora said, before he collapse.

I walked up to him and kneeled in front of him. "Unconscious…", I muttered.

A girl came out of nowhere and seemed concerned about the boy on the ground. I would be lying, if I said I wasn't concerned myself.

"Aw, you're slipping, Leon", she said.

"I went easy on them. Looks like things are worse than we thought. A lot worse", the guy answered.

I jumped up and looked the two straight into the eyes. "You went easy on us?! You mean that you didn't intend to hurt him?"

A big grin showed up on Leon's face. "You made it rather hard for me, but yes, I went easy on you guys."

I was close to just lose it and attack him all out, but somewhere I was sure that he had all the right intentions and that he could help me get a grip on fighting on my own. There was something about him, that made me like the guy.

Leon got up and lifted Sora up. "Are you coming with us or are you gonna explore this town some more? Well, whatever you're going to do, we have no time to sit around and talk to you. Meet us in one of the hotel rooms."

Before I could say anything, the girl and Leon were gone. I sighed, knowing that I was on my own again. There was nothing else for me to do, then just wander around and find out what the other districts were about. I decided to go and explore a bit, as Leon had foretold me to do.

As I opened the port to the second district, I saw a boy talking to a woman, who kind of had something from a witch. The boy had silver hair and seemed to be around Sora's age. As curious as I was, I decided to come closer. I regretted the decision immediately, when the woman noticed me.

"Who goes there?!" Her voice sounded loud and grumpy.

I came out of my hiding spot and put a big, friendly, smile on my face. "I am Ezreal."

"Ezreal.. How strange.. I've never heard of this name.. Riku, is this a friend of yours?"

"H-hold on.. Riku?! I just met your friend Sora, he was searching for you. Sadly enough though he got tired out from a battle."

"He's always been weak", Riku said, "but he's the chosen one. The helder of the key. Where is he? He needs to join us."

''I-I don't exactly know. I'm not from this world."

"Where are you from then? You look like somebody from Neverland", the woman said.

"No, I fight, I fight in the Rift. There was a door in one of the opponent's turrets and I opened it and then I was here." Maybe it wasn't smart from me to tell these things to strangers, but I did it, out of hope for the good.

"Hmm, how strange, I've never heard of that place. But Ezreal, would you like to show us your skill in battle?", the woman said as she glared at me and just smiled.

I nodded. "No problem!"

"Riku…?"

The guy with silver hair nodded and pulled out his blade. It looked way different from Sora's. Like it consumed darkness. I felt hypnotized by it as he sliced it into my flesh. My body wasn't able to move. It wasn't able to move until I came back to my senses and used Arcane Shift to move back and still be able to hit him.

Riku laughed. "You seem to finally gotten back to your senses."

I laughed back at him. "Ready for the best?"

I started firing multiple Mystic Shots at him, because it was my spell with the lowest cooldown and at the same time it was one of my most powerful ones. I studied magic studies for so long and still I knew so little, this was probably because I never really paid attention, never paid attention because my mind was gone to the underground tunnels. My love for exploring was what kept me from studying and what made me not one of the most powerful champions. But I had enough skill to be set in the fighting field, by multiple summoners. Riku seemed strong, but every time one of my magic spells hit him, I saw his power getting weaker, I saw him getting tired of fighting. As soon as I noticed that he started to charge into me, I used another Arcane Shift to get back, but it was too late. He tripped and I felt his body falling unto mine and his lips touching mine as soon as we hit the water of the fountain.

"Let's stop fighting. Together we'll be powerful, the most powerful companions", he whispered into my ear.

"I'm not into this yaoi stuff..", I said salty as I pushed him from me.

He looked sad. The googly eyes that he looked at me with before, died and now they just looked sad.

"Come on, just look at the way you move. You have to be gay!"

I shaked my head. "Well, then you've never saw me dancing. I've got the manliest dance from whole the League."

"Well, show me."

"No time to waste!"

I played some music in my head while I got up out of the fountain and started showing the guy my fabulous dancing moves. As soon as I saw him laughing, I stopped.

"Ez, boy, you totally are gay", he laughed.

"I'm not. You are the gay one here. You were the one that kissed me. And whispered that stuff to me."

"I whispered that stuff to you, because Maleficent and I would love you to fight with us, you're powerful. And don't lie to me. You liked it didn't you?"

I remained silent.

"Do I have to remind you, how it felt?" He jumped up and ran up to me. I felt his strong hands holding my face. His lips touched mine again, now way more intensely than before.

I pushed him away and wiped my lips dry with my right arm. "Okay, you got me. I do like it. But that's only because you kind of remind me of Sherwood Forest Ashe… She's this girl who knows her way around with a bow and arrow. She has this magnificent blond hair, that I feel like touching all the time and not even to start about her ass. Yeah, I imagined you being her. I imagined touching her lips instead of yours.."

"Well, good. Because I imagined your lips being Kairi's."

"Riku, it might be smart to let this guy go. We have different things to concentrate about right now", I heard the witch, Maleficent, suddenly say.

The silvered guy nodded and as I blinked the two were gone. I decided to just head for the hotel room where I could find Leon and Sora. They were my only hope on moving on right now. I fought many new enemies on the way. I heard people in the first district talk about them, hey were called the heartless and they were after Sora's Keyblade. I found the story behind the people here quite interesting.

I opened the door to the hotel room and saw that Sora had woken up and two new guys had joined him. They seemed so happy together. The two looked like way better companions for Sora, than me. I turned down my head and left. I left because I didn't feel at ease here. I needed to find a way back to the Rift myself. These thoughts went through my head as I bumped into two boobs.

"Ezreal! I've been searching for you!"

I looked at the girl's face and was overjoyed with happiness.

"Ashe!"

* * *

THE END

* * *

So this was how I completed this challenge, I hope you liked reading it. I know that it didn't fit completely with the original story line of KH1 but look at it like you're starting a new game file and you meet this new guy. If you liked reading this, please leave some feedback and favorite it. Thanks for reading!


End file.
